The Marvelous Musical Mansion (Strongdrew941 Style)
Strongdrew941's Movie-Spoof of "Wee Sing in The Marvelous Musical Mansion" Cast *Aunty Annabella - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Uncle Rubato - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Kelly - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Alex - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Benji - Leo (With June as an Extra) (Little Einsteins) *Cadenza the Cat - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Andy Bandy Man - Lucky (Webkinz Series) *Hatrack - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Doorknocker - Duke (Best Pals Hand Series) *Meter Mouse - Fievel (An American Tail) *Reuben - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rachel - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Dad - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Allie Allegro - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Lawrence Largo - Beast (Beauty and the Beast)) *Flo Fortissimo - Panthy (Noah's Ark (2007) *Peter Pianissimo - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Nina Ballerina - Cindy Bear *The Violinist - Benny (Top Cat) *The Clarinet Player - Miley (Best Pals Hand Time) *The French Horn Player - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *The Trumpeter - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) *The Timpani Player - Lurkey (Webkinz) *The Clapping Knights - Fanboy and Chum Chum *Madge & Marge The Birdwatchers - Anna & Elsa (Frozen) Scenes *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 1 - Opening/Looking for Mowgli *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 2 - "My Aunt Came Back" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 3 - Jasmine Arrives *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 4 - "She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 5 - Meet Duke ("How Do You Do") *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 6 - Meet Aladdin & Oliver *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 7 - "Three Corners" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 8 - Lucky Bandy Man ("The Orchestra Game Song") *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 9 - "Tap-A-Capella" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 10 - "The Ballerina's Waltz" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 11 - "The Doodle-Det Quintet" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 12 - "The Marching Song" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 13 - "Vive La Compagnie" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 14 - The Notes ("The Melody Song") *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 15 - "The Magic of Music" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 16 - "Hickory Dickory Dock" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 17 - "Round The Clock"/Oliver Heard Some Noises *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 18 - A Real Mystery *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 19 - Jasmine Searches for Clues("Oh Where, Oh Where") *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 20 - The Family Room ("Clap Your Hands") *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 21 - Duke Provides a Riddle *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 22 - Pacha & Chicha *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 23 - "Hey Diddle Diddle" *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 24 - A.D.B.D. *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 25 - Jasmine Solves The Riddle *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 26 - Ask Fievel/The Mystery is Solved *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 27 - Lucky Bandy Man The Great *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 28 - You Are Special ("The Magic of Music ;Reprise") *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 29 - "Oh When The Saints Go Marching in"/The Grand Finale *Marvelous Musical Mansion Part 30 - Closing Credits Video Category:Strongdrew941 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Wee Sing Movies Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Spoofs Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Movies Spoofs Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Movies Spoof Category:Marvelous Musical Mansion Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas